1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a quick fastening safety device adapted for fixing a tool to the end of a loader arm or the like.
2. Discussion of Background Information
The state of the art is constituted, among other things, by the fastening described in the published French Patent Application No. 2785952.
In this document, a fastening in two parts is described, comprising a fastening member provided with a cradle allowing to straddle a shaft that is affixed to the other part, one of the parts comprising an opening that can be traversed by a hooked-shaped extension under which a slidable locking plate can be inserted, allowing to maintain one pressed against the other, both elements constituting the fastening.
The locking plate is maintained in a loaded position, and in this position, it does not oppose the passage of the hook-shaped extension through the aforementioned opening. It is during this passage that the aforementioned extension releases the locking plate that, under the action of springs that are released, is inserted under the hook in order to lock the two fastening parts together.
The hook and the plate have oblique surfaces that cooperate and press the two fastening parts together.
If, for any reason, such as the presence of dirt, for example, the locking plate does not extend completely under the corresponding portion of the hook, the aforementioned cooperation is incomplete, and under impacts and vibrations, one can fear a risk of unhooking along with all of the drawbacks that that can have.
The present invention, which overcomes this drawback, is characterized in that the hook has a mechanism that is capable of cooperating with the locking plate to oppose the rotation of the fastening part comprising the hook.
The invention also provides for a quick fastener system for fixing a tool at the end of a loading arm, wherein the system comprises a first part configured to be coupled to the loading arm. The first part comprises a cradle and a first aperture. A second part is configured to be coupled to the tool. The second part comprises a hook-shaped extension and a shaft which is adapted to be engaged by the cradle. A locking plate is adapted to engage the hook-shaped extension after the hook-shaped extension passes through the first aperture. At least one spring is coupled to the locking plate. The hook-shaped extension comprises at least one lateral projection.
The second part may be immobilized with respect to the first part when the cradle engages the shaft and when the locking member engages the hook-shaped extension. The first part may comprise a catching member which has substantially the shape of a bracket. The first aperture may be disposed in a median portion of the first part and the locking plate may be disposed between the median portion and the hook-shaped extension. The second part may be coupled to the tool. The locking plate may be biased to engage the hook-shaped extension.
The system may further comprise a guide mechanism for guiding the locking plate, wherein the locking plate is constantly subject to a force that tends to move the locking plate towards the shaft. The system may further comprise a second aperture disposed in the locking plate, wherein the second aperture is adapted to be aligned with the first aperture when the tool is mounted to the loading arm. The system may further comprise a finger adapted to engage the locking plate, wherein the finger is one of movably mounted and pivotally mounted to the first part. The finger may comprise a shoulder which is adapted to engage the locking plate in order to maintain the locking plate in a fixed position. The finger may comprise an extended portion which is adapted to be engaged by the hook-shaped extension.
The first part may comprise an abutment which is adapted to engage the locking plate. The abutment may be disposed on a finger that is movably mounted to the first part, and wherein the abutment maintains the locking plate in an armed position against a force which acts to bias the locking plate towards the hook-shaped extension. The abutment may comprise a shoulder which is adapted to engage the locking plate. Each of the first part and the second part may comprise engaging surfaces which are adapted to immobilize the tool with respect to the first part. The engaging surfaces may be angled. The at least one lateral projection may comprise at least two lateral projections. The first aperture may include a recess that is configured to receive the at least one lateral projection. The system may further comprise a second aperture disposed in the locking plate, wherein the second aperture is adapted to be aligned with the first aperture when the tool is mounted to the loading arm. The second aperture may include a recess that is configured to receive the at least one lateral projection.
The invention also provides for a quick fastener system for fixing a tool at the end of a loading arm, wherein the system comprises a first part configured to be coupled to the loading arm. The first part comprises a cradle and a first aperture. A second part is configured to be coupled to the tool. The second part comprises a hook-shaped extension and a shaft which is adapted to be engaged by the cradle. A movable locking plate comprises a second aperture. The locking plate is configured to engage the hook-shaped extension after the hook-shaped extension passes through the first aperture and the second aperture. At least one spring is coupled to the locking plate. The hook-shaped extension comprises at least one lateral projection.
The invention also provides for a quick fastener system for fixing a tool at the end of a loading arm, wherein the system comprises a first part configured to be coupled to the loading arm. The first part comprises a cradle and a first aperture having a recess. A second part is configured to be coupled to the tool. The second part comprises a hook-shaped extension and a shaft which is adapted to be engaged by the cradle. A movable locking plate comprises a second aperture having a recess. The locking plate is configured to engage the hook-shaped extension after the hook-shaped extension passes through the first aperture and the second aperture. At least one spring is coupled to the locking plate. The hook-shaped extension comprises at least one lateral projection, and the recesses of the first and second apertures are configured to receive the at least one lateral projection.